From as early as 1912, the motor operated lawnmower has been an evolutionary device. Mr. W. H. Coldwell in his U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,507 disclosed a tricycle type mower having a rear steerable wheel and a forwardly mounted mower. Since that time numerous improvements have been made to the motor operated lawnmower, yet still, the need exists for improved mower designs. Improvement in maneuverability, contour following without power loss, simplicity of maintenance, and efficiency of machine use is still possible and needed.